


[Podfic] Caught and Sang in Flight

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drunken musings, Eames being oblivious, M/M, Podfic, The Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames start a game where Arthur doesn't know the character Eames expects him to play and Eames doesn't know who sets the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Caught and Sang in Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught And Sang In Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485408) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter). 



> Thank you to ifeelbetter for giving me permission to record this and my lovely beta avocadolove
> 
> Download or Listen [Caught and Sang in Flight](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xesg8lkqftvpiv3/Caught_and_Sang_in_Flight.mp3)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4mdcaq5pdz842dd/CaughtandSanginFlight_zps9e9f0ef8.jpg)

Title: Caught and Sang in Flight  
Author:ifeelbetter  
Reader:kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Arthur x Eames  
22m:59s (21.2mb)  
Author's Summary: Arthur and Eames start a game where Arthur doesn't know the character Eames expects him to play and Eames doesn't know who sets the rules.  
Text version: [Caught and Sang in Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485408)  
Download [Caught and Sang in Flight](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xesg8lkqftvpiv3/Caught_and_Sang_in_Flight.mp3)


End file.
